


What a King is to his Lord

by AleMage



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Romantic Friendship, SCP-035 - Freeform, SCP-2264-5, scp035, scp2264-5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMage/pseuds/AleMage
Summary: The black lord of Alagadda (scp035) pays a visit to the hanged king (scp 2264-5) to relive a memory.
Kudos: 8





	What a King is to his Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be NSFW, but it ended up going a different route. So I decided that I will have this version and another version as NSFW.

The halls were dim and quiet within the castle. Void of any life except for the hanged king himself. Confined to his throne he sits in silence as the impish fiends tug and caress his chains. The ambassador had departed some time ago within the day, leaving the king to his own thoughts.

The distant sound of foot steps could be heard echoing in the castle. Along with a low tone of whispering following along as it gets closer. The king did not move his head upward to see the figure as it approached.

"My king, forgive my intrusion as I was not summoned. Nor do I come with anything useful." The figure says as they kneel before the king in chains. "But I would hope that you would be humbled by the offer for conversation and amusement."

The king mutters a few words and raises a hand, gesturing the figure to rise. The figure does as such and approaches the king. And in better lighting reveals the figure to be the black lord, one of four advisor's of the king himself.

"I am grateful you accept my offer, my king." The black lord says with a small bow. Then suddenly drops to floor beside the king at the edge of this throne chair. Bringing a arm up over their head as if distressed. "After all. With the ambassador gone and all the lords busy. Who would 'ever' keep your majesty company?" Says the black lord in a sarcastic voice. "Oh, if only his majesty's favorite jester was still here!"

A wheezing could be heard from the king in his attempt to laugh. The black lord continued.

"But where could have such a loyal servant have gone? Surely, such a devoted individual couldn't have left the king's side." The black lord stops with a gasp and quickly looks to the king. "Could they?"

The king slowly shakes his head.

"Then your loyal servant has gone missing! I shall find them!" The black lord snaps up, doing a wacky form of a salute they hop down the small steps from the throne and looked to the king. "Where was the last time you saw this jester of yours, my king?"

The king points directly at his advisor.

"Where I am?" The black lord put a hand to their hip and the other over their brow, turning left and right they look around and back to the king. "I must have missed this mischievous fool! Perhaps I should look here!" The black lord points to the other side and runs over in a goofy way. "Not here ether!"

The hanged king would laugh as best as he could being as weak as he was, as his advisor waddles and prances around the throne room in search. Until they ultimately give up falling to their knees acting as if frustrated. The black lord then crawls back to the king faking sniffles as they pretend to cry.

"Oh, my king, I have failed to find this 'fool' of yours. Forgive me..." The black lord says as they look up with a look of surprise. "Wait, I know why I cannot find this fool of yours. Because I am the fool!"

seeing the king laughing with amusement. The black lord laughs along as they rise up on their knees and place their hands on the king's robe where his knee would be.

"I still got it." The black lord says with a wide smile.

The king slowly nods and mumbles words.

The black lord sighs in content. It was good to be the king's favorite even if serving as an advisor now. Because it meant no one could ever be as close to the king as the black lord themselves.


End file.
